1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a bi-directional charger for an electronic device.
2. Background
An electronic device may utilize an internal battery and/or an external power source for power. The electronic device may also be coupled to another electronic device (such as mobile terminal, a tablet, etc.). The electronic device may be coupled to an external device (such as an external power source or another electronic device) via a port such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port.